Using a shared Internet Protocol (IP) Pool is an efficient way to manage IP addresses in association with Mobile IP architecture. In an IP Pool, numerous mobile users may access a router serving as the home agent and connect to their specific private network(s), that is, one or more private networks for which the mobile user is an authorized user. The router or home agent services multiple private networks and is responsible for pairing subscribers only with those private networks for which s/he is an authorized user. Pairing mobile subscribers with a specific private network enables private wireless mobile transport such that traffic does not cross the Internet unencrypted.
While shared-pool environments offer numerous benefits to their subscribers, conventional methods of pairing mobile subscribers with the private networks for which they are authorized users at a common router or home agent do not provide a way to inhibit stateless attacks over the private network originating from another private network to which access is gained through the same router.